


I'm Not A Doll, Your Highness!

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affairs, Assassination Attempt(s), Cheating, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: First, Prompto breaks up with his boyfriend. Next, Prompto finds out that his ex-boyfriend is getting married. Then, Prompto is hired to sing at his ex-boyfriend's wedding. Could things get any more worse for him?





	1. Chapter 1

Even though the ballroom glimmered with beautiful people from varying ranks of nobility, Prompto Argentum was not intimidated and held his head high in pride. After all, Prompto had been summoned to share his talent with them, something they did not possess or could easily obtain. For this reason, Prompto had believed himself to be more superior than them. “I'm so honored to be given this chance, a chance to sing for you all. I hope my voice lives up to your expectations,” Prompto said, while taking the microphone into his hands, as the spotlights turned on and shone down onto him. “I’ve written this song personally for the bride and groom.”

 

_Without you, I thought I could never see colors,_

_thought I could never hear beautiful symphonies._

_Without you, I thought I could never taste something so sweetly_

_rare, so forbidden._

_Without you, I thought I could never breathe,_

_thought this heart of mine could never beat._

 

In an instant, Prompto had his audience of nobles cheering and clapping, while happily singing along with him, as his azure gems glided over Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya, who were being forced onto the stage to dance with their drunken family members and friends. So, Prompto had moved aside and watched the royal couple intertwine into embrace, while nervously swaying and swinging around to the music, as his sapphire orbs drifted shut on cue for him to sing the next verse.

 

_Oh, my darling, I had done so many things for you,_

_so many things for you to notice me._

_Yeah, I made so many sacrifices for you,_

_so many sacrifices for you to like me._

_Hey, I’d even chased so many shooting stars for you,_

_so many wishes I had spent for you to love me._

_But, my dear, where are you?_

_Where are you, now?_

 

So beautifully and gracefully, Prompto had sang the high pitches with his noble audience urging him to continue on, not even paying attention to Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya both dancing on the side of the stage. However, Prompto had stopped and taken a breathe, while shifting his aqua hues to pierce the royal couple, as the raven haired prince quickly and abruptly looked away from him with a guilty facial expression.

 

_Without you, I would have never reached this point,_

_so I don’t blame you, so I don’t hate you._

_Hey, I should have known in the first place,_

_I should have known that I could never have you._

_You’re so rare, so unique, so forbidden,_

_so I couldn’t resist before._

_Now, my darling, I can and I will,_

_so I promise you that._

_Oh, and, I’ve moved on,_

_moved onto someone else,_

_onto someone stronger,_

_onto someone called a fighter,_

_onto someone like a true lover,_

_and that’s all I had wanted out of you,_

_but you could never give,_

_so I had to go and I’m not sorry, baby._

 

With an amused grin, Prompto had taken his bow and immediately dashed away backstage, while searching and calling out for his boyfriend, as a man with bright violet locks emerged and embraced him from behind. In a moment, Prompto had turned around and passionately kissed his much taller boyfriend on the lips. “You did great!” Ardyn said, while the sunshine haired lad blushed and cutely giggled, as the backstage door quietly opened. “Your Highness?”

 

With a glare, Prince Noctis had turned around and spoke with an annoyed tone laced in his voice. “My father congratulates on you on the _outstanding_ performance. He has bestowed upon you the honor of becoming the royal court musician. However, the choice is up to you,” Prince Noctis muttered, while tightening his grip on the doorknob, as the blonde singer burst into smiles and jumped into his boyfriend’s arms. “Do not think about engaging in personal activities in the palace! That is all.”

 

Squealing in happiness, Prompto contemplated the grand offer from the king. “I think I should accept. If I do, then I can get in touch with even more amazing people to make my singing career skyrocket. Plus, I get to annoy Noctis more,” Prompto said, while his boyfriend smiled and patted him on the head, as his cheeks turned a shade of red. “I’m so glad we’re together. I don’t think anything or anyone will be able to tear us apart.”

  
On the other hand, Prince Noctis could not agree with the statement. “We’ll see if you two stay together forever,” he whispered, while slamming the backstage door shut, as his face contorted into a murderous glare. “You shouldn’t have underestimated me, Prompto.”

 

* * *

 

**A/N:** What do you think? I hope you liked this chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

For the entire afternoon, Prompto had been strutting and striding around in his closet, modeling all different kinds of outfits and shoes. After all, he had been asked out tonight to the fanciest restaurant around in the crown city, flowering and flourishing with the stylish and sophisticated nobles of Lucis. So, Prompto had begun rummaging and ripping apart his closet, studying and scrutinizing each and every outfit of his until settling on a classy but modern punk twisted attire.

 

“Yay! I finally chose something and I look great,” Prompto said, while grabbing his phone and snapping selfies, as his bedroom door opened and the Crown Prince walked inside. “Can I help you with something, Your Highness?”

 

“Are you going somewhere, Prompto?” Prince Noctis asked, while shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, as the azure orbed boy scowled and secretly shot his Crown Prince looks of annoyance and agitation. “You are all dolled up.”

 

“As a matter of fact, I am going on a date tonight,” Prompto said, while running gel coated fingertips through those sunshine strands of his, as the intruder inside of his bedroom mischievously smiled and snickered. “If you don’t mind, I would like to get ready in some peace and quiet.”

 

“I’m sorry, Prompto. But, I’m afraid you’ll have to reschedule,” Prince Noctis said, while softly chuckling in amusement at his horrified facial expression, as his cobalt orbs started shimmering and shining with teardrops of sorrow. “It is my father. He has fallen ill. He also requests for you, our royal court musician, to sing for him. We would appreciate it if you report to his chambers in thirty minutes. Good afternoon, Prompto.”

 

XOXO

 

As his bedroom door slammed shut, Prompto had instantly started sobbing and sniffling, glimmering and glittering droplets of tears trickling down his cheeks. After all, he had been looking extremely forward to this night, desiring nothing else but some quality time alone with his boyfriend. However, he had to call and cancel now, his heart crushing and crumbling into pieces as he heard the disappointed and dejected voice on the other end.

 

“Babe, I’m so sorry! But, I’ve been summoned. The king’s fallen ill and requested for me to sing,” Prompto choked out, while panting and puffing for air, as his boyfriend tried to calm and comfort him. “I promise I’ll make it up to you. I promise, baby.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie! It’s the king. You can’t go against him,” Ardyn said, while getting up from the table, as the sunshine haired gunslinger grabbed a paper and pen. “Listen, I’m going to the palace now. I’ll try to make in time.”

 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever!” Prompto said, while wiping away his teardrops, as he heard laughter and chuckles from the other end. “I love you, Ardyn.”

 

“Thanks, sweetie! And, you’re the best singer out there!” Ardyn said, while getting into his vehicle, as the golden haired sniper started writing verses. “I love you, babe!”

 

XOXO

 

Once he had finished writing, Prompto had been escorted towards the royal chambers, his heart harshly thumping and thudding inside of him. After all, he was nervous about meeting the king of all people and under such conditions, bedridden and plagued with an incurable illness but one powerful enough to end a man of such age as the king. Even so, he had pushed aside any anxieties and entered the darkened bedroom, azure orbs instantly meeting dimming dingy emerald green ones and his lips curled quickly into a small smile.

 

“There is my minstrel, with the loveliest voice ever! Have you prepared a song for me?” King Regis asked, while leaning against a stack of plush pillows, as the blonde bowed and lightly chuckled in response. “What am I saying? You must have. You’re a tremendously talented singer and songwriter. I’m glad you’re my citizen. Now, I can hear you sing everyday.”

 

“You’re a very gracious king, Your Highness. I am very glad to share my voice with you and your subjects,” Prompto said, while perching himself atop the tall stool, as the nobles and medical staff straightened up for him. “I hope you all enjoy this song I’ve written.”

 

_For the longest, I had my memories showered in black and white._

_This sadness and sorrow, this angry aching in my heart,_

_draining and depriving me of all the colors,_

_but especially the ones of your eyes,_

_your beautiful heart, your addicting love._

 

As the music continued, Prompto had begun smirking and stealing glances at the royal audience, his sapphire orbs piercing and penetrating midnight blue gems in annoyance. After all, he couldn’t tolerate the sight of his ex-boyfriend anymore, agitation and anger building up inside of him every time the Crown Prince looked at him with a smug grin. Even so, he had continued entertaining the aristocratic audience, singing his heart out but also any emotions of frustrations away as well.

 

_Why are you so afraid of me, darling?_

_Come closer, babe!_

_Come closer and ignite my dreams,_ _  
_

_make me see with my eyes closed!_

_Light my world up with stars and sparks of fire!_

 

“Isn’t he just wonderful? His voice is so angelic,” a noblewoman said, while swaying along to the beat, as her husband nodded in agreement. “I would like him to sing at our upcoming ball. But, I don’t think the king would let us borrow him anytime soon. He’s sick and all that. He would probably want to hear Prompto singing everyday, then.”

 

“That is such a pity! I would have loved Prompto to sing at my daughter’s sweet sixteen. I guess I’ll hire someone else,” a nobleman said, while sighing in disappointment, as his wife cheerfully clapped along to the beat. “The royal family sure is possessive.”

 

_Burn me, baby!_

_Brand me with your love,_

_etch yourself into my memories!_

_Oh, why won’t you already?_

_A little more pain wouldn’t hurt me,_

_a little more love wouldn’t kill me._

_My world is shining now and I’m not afraid._

_Oh, I’m not afraid of you._

 

“That was wonderful. Your voice is so lovely. I’m very glad you’re friends with my son. Or else, I wouldn’t have found out about you,” King Regis said, while cheerfully clapping and chuckling with laughter, as the sunshine haired gunslinger nervously bit his lips. “Come here, Noctis! It’s time you show Prompto his gift. I had the butlers place it in the music room. Take him there and let me rest now, my dear son.”

XOXO

 

Once he had been escorted outside, Prompto had begun following the Crown Prince towards the music room, his face free of annoyance and agitation since the king was under such an awful condition. However, he was still stiff and strained around the Crown Prince, his past with the dark haired aristocrat slowly and steadily surfacing again in the back of his mind. Even so, he had remained calm and collected around his ex-boyfriend and best friend, holding his violin close and following the Crown Prince deeper into the elegant hallways.

 

“We’re here, the royal music chamber. Don’t be shy, Prompto. You should come inside and look around. You are our royal court musician,” Prince Noctis said, while unshrouding and unveiling a gorgeous grand piano, as the sunshine haired gunslinger gasped and brushed his fingers against the keys. “This entire music room is yours. You can use it at anytime. My father’s gift to you along with this grand piano. He hopes you will play all the instruments in here. And, I do as well. Anyhow, I should get going.”

 

“Wait, Noctis! I know you don’t have much time. But, I wish to say something,” Prompto said, while watching his Crown Prince turn around in the doorway, as the golden haired sniper nervously nibbled his bottom lip. “I’m sorry for behaving rudely earlier. I didn’t know your father fell ill. I sincerely hope he get’s better. He means a lot to the people and especially you.”

 

“Thanks, Prompto. I didn’t think you were acting rude earlier, anyway. You had plans and we sabotaged it, not on purpose, but we did sabotage it nonetheless. You mean a lot to my father as well. He adores you and your singing,” Prince Noctis confessed, while curling his lips into a grin, as the blonde blushed and blinked in surprise. “Have fun, Prom. I’m looking forward to another one of your breakup songs.”

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto started sliding and skimming his fingers effortlessly atop the piano keys, creating creative tunes for his next new song. However, he had been soon interrupted, a bouquet of red roses popping underneath his nose surprisingly. Without hesitation, he had turned around in the piano bench, smiling at his boyfriend and accepting the bouquet of red roses.

 

“I’m so sorry for not making it in time. The traffic to the palace was crazy. What’s happening here?” Ardyn asked, while sitting down next to the blonde, as the sunshine haired gunslinger cuddled the red roses to his chest. “I didn’t know this room even existed. What are you doing here, anyway?”

 

“King Regis has fallen ill. He likes my singing, though. He says it comforts him. So, he has given me the Lucis Royal Music Room to practice inside of,” Prompto said, while drifting his fingers over the piano keys again, as his auburn haired boyfriend smiled and silently listened. “I hope that the king makes it. Do you think he will?”

 

“Of course, Prompto! He’s a strong old man. I’m sure an illness wouldn’t bring him down,” Ardyn said, while wrapping an arm around the blonde, as the golden haired sniper sniffled and started sobbing. “Oh, honey! I’m right here with you. I promise everything will be fine.”

 

“Yeah, I hope so. And, I hope I’m not just comforting or easing a man into death. I hope I’m easing him back into health again,” Prompto muttered, while the redhead ruffled his golden locks, as he thought about how the Crown Prince was faring. “He means so much to a lot of people…”

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Once night had befallen, Prompto had been wrought with exhaustion, sapphire orbs half-lidded and drooping down in fatigue. After all, he had tired them out, for the stress and strain of reading musical notes in such dim and dingy lighting was draining and depleting enough. Upon turning towards the royal chambers, he had heard hushed sobbings and soon stopped, debating whether or not if he ought to check up on the person. However, he had his hospitality side win and went back into the dark desolate hallways, searching and seeking out the bedroom where weeps and wails were coming from. In due time, he had halted in front of the king’s chambers, sorrowfully staring at the Crown Prince who was holding his head and softly sobbing.

 

“I didn’t know you possessed a sense of boundaries. You used to barge into every room of the palace. That was an invitation to come inside,” Prince Noctis said, while releasing an exhausted sigh, as the blonde gunslinger slightly smiled and sat down next to the Crown Prince. “He’s asleep right now. But, his condition is worsening. And, some say that this might be an assassination attempt. Though, I don’t know if I should believe that. There isn’t any evidence.”

 

“I’m so sorry all of this happening. You must be under a lot of pressure and stress. It must be tough trying to keep everything from falling apart,” Prompto muttered, while reaching out and nervously placing his hand onto the Crown Prince’s shoulder, as the ebony haired aristocrat scoffed and chuckled in response. “Why are you laughing, Noctis? What’s wrong?”

 

“You’re so shit at comforting me now. You used to be good at it. You knew what to say and what to do. When did all that change, Prompto?” Prince Noctis asked, while embracing the blonde from around the waist, as the sunshine haired gunslinger gasped but then relaxed and realized his Crown Prince just needed someone to hold him. “I don’t want to become king this way. I don’t want to lose him. He’s my father. He’s the only parent I have left.”

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto had noticed that the Crown Prince fell asleep, midnight blue orbs shut and dark locks falling over elegant sculpted eyelids. Even so, he had continued stroking and soothing back the Crown Prince’s hair, threading through those shadowy strands with his fingers in a gentle and comforting manner. As he did so, he had the Crown Prince unconsciously and unknowingly lean more into his touch, ebony locks tickling and brushing against his neck in the process. However, he had been soon interrupted, chocolate brown and green eyes soon staring at him in shock and surprise.

 

“Last time I checked, I thought the two of you weren’t dating anymore and Noctis got married. This sure is an odd sight. But, I’m not against it. I mean, Noctis needs you right now. You’re his best friend,” Gladiolus said, while casting a gaze towards the bedridden king, as the sunshine haired gunslinger lowered his eyes in remorse. “No one blames you, Prompto. I’m sure Noctis doesn’t, either. You two broke up and you needed space. That’s understandable.”

 

“But, I’m his ex and I’m with someone else right now. And, Noctis is married to Lady Lunafreya, the oracle, of all people. You can’t blame me for not wanting to be around him. Everytime I look at him, I’m just reminded of having to let go of him. I’m not trying to be selfish. I just don’t want to let go of him again,” Prompto said, while laying the Crown Prince down onto the sofa, as his body immediately started missing the warmth which was draping him moments ago. “But, he needs me and I’ll try to be there for him without getting so attached.”

 

“You guys are so over dramatic. Sometimes, I feel like I’m being surrounded and suffocated by Shakespeare actors. The both of you need to just open up. It’s not healthy to just keep emotions bottled up,” Ignis said, while pinching the bridge of his nose, as the blonde gunslinger giggled and tilted his head to the side. “Anyhow, Gladio and I can take it from here. You run along now and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Lady Lunafreya is returning from Tenebrae with Nyx.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon returning to his bedroom, Prompto had begun being instantly interrogated and questioned, his blonde eyebrows furrowing together in distress and disgust. After all, he hadn’t been doing anything sinful or straying, amber orbs still continued to though gaze and glare back at him in distrust and doubt. However, he had chose to dismiss and disregard the redhead, opting to instead crawl into bed and try to fall asleep.

 

“Where were you? All this time, I was beginning to get worried. You promised to be back around midnight,” Ardyn asked, while rolling around in bed and hugging him, as the golden haired sniper snuggled closer and tried to help his boyfriend relax. “Did something happen? Did someone give you trouble? I’ll beat them up.”

 

“I promise no one gave me any trouble. I just lost track of time in the music room. It’s gonna happen every now and then. There is no point in getting upset. After all, I’m gonna be busy writing songs and stuff,” Prompto explained, while trying to get comfortable inside of his boyfriend’s arms, as his body tried to find a cozy and snug spot but he just couldn’t for some reason. “I can’t go to sleep again! Why is this happening?!”

 

“Oh, Prompto! You’re thinking about the king again, aren’t you? He was some sort of father figure to you, wasn’t he?” Ardyn asked, while brushing aside sunshine strands from the blonde’s forehead, as the golden haired sniper nodded and cried. “I told you, sweetie. He’s a tough old man. He has to make it through this.”

 

XOXO

 

Once the sun rose, Prompto had been awakened to the sunlight, shining and shimmering down in his face and forcing him to crawl out of bed. As he did so, he had lazily stumbled and staggered towards the bathroom, sapphire orbs half-lidded and hazy from not getting a proper night’s sleep. After all, he had been twisting and turning the entire night, attempting to get comfortable and cozy in his boyfriend’s embrace but completely unable to do so. In due time though, he had finished getting ready and walked towards the music room, nobles gracing and greeting him in the hallways with pleasantries every now and then.

 

“Time to work on a new song. Seriously, I feel like a music box for people at times. I guess that comes with the job,” Prompto muttered, while sitting down on the piano bench, as the double doors opened and the Crown Prince walked inside. “Hi, Noctis! How are you? What are you doing here?”

 

“If it hadn’t been for you last night, I would have been dead asleep all throughout the day and gotten no work done. It’s why I came to thank you,” Prince Noctis said, while setting a box down in front of him, as the blonde gunslinger smiled and started unwrapping it. “I knew you would like them. You do have a sweet tooth.”

 

“Awww, Noctis! You totally didn’t have to, but still thank you so much. I totally love chocolate,” Prompto said, while starting to stuff his mouth with them, as the Crown Prince laughed and gave the blonde a hug. “Awww! I’m glad we’re friends again. I didn’t like being mean to you.”

 

“I’m glad, too. I didn’t like hurting you, either. It didn’t feel right to me. After all, I was hurting someone I love and care for,” Prince Noctis, while the blonde blushed and lowered his eyes, as the dark haired aristocrat smiled and stood up. “I should get going. Goodbye, Prompto.”

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto had the double doors opening once more, the tall redhead happily walking inside before stopping and glaring at his mysterious box of chocolates. In an instant, he had mentally groaned in annoyance and agitation, not wanting to deceive and delude his boyfriend once again. Even so, he must and will do so, for he had to prevent the redhead from pouncing atop the Crown Prince and trying to beat him up.

 

“Who gave you that? They brought your favorite type, too!” Ardyn said, while frowning and glaring down at his present, as the sunshine haired gunslinger chuckled and rolled his baby blue eyes in amusement. “Why are you laughing? Who gave you those?”

 

“Come on, Ardyn. I’m a singer inside a palace full of nobles. Of course, I’m going to receive an expensive box of chocolates from them. They are my fans,” Prompto explained, while nonchalantly shrugging and continuing to play, as the redhead sighed and sat down beside him. “Stop worrying, babe. There is nothing to even worry about.”

 

“You’re right, sweetie. I’m being such a jerk to you. I’m so sorry. Will you forgive me?” Ardyn asked, while the blonde grinned in success and nodded, as his mind started to be filled with thoughts of the Crown Prince once more. “We should go out! I mean, you’ve got to be stressed from being cooped up in here for so long. Let’s go, sweetie!”

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

For the longest, Prompto had been feeling regretful about the neglect, ashamed and also apologetic for disregarding and deserting his boyfriend. However, he had planned something special for the redhead, hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t mind a day outside in the royal gardens and playing around like children. After all, he had been throwing and tossing leaves at his baffled and bewildered boyfriend, dumping the piles of Autumn golden and brown leaves atop his boyfriend. Even so, he had been soon shoved down onto the ground, his body landing softly into a mound of red and orange blanket of leaves. 

 

“Prompto, I like this. We should spend more time together. I mean, I missed you a lot and I tried to be understanding. But, I guess jealousy got the better of me. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you like that,” Ardyn said, while kissing him on the forehead, as the blonde bit his lips and apologized as well. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about. You haven’t done anything wrong. I should be the one sorry. I mean, I’ve been the one accusing you of stuff.”

 

“But, I’ve been distance and not all there. I pushed you aside and just concentrated on my work. I didn’t bother to think about you at all. Ardyn, I’m so sorry,” Prompto said, while smiling and pulling his boyfriend into an embrace, as more crimson and orange leaves dropped and descended down onto them. “Okay, babe! That’s enough of the sappy moment. I wanna have some fun.”

 

“You’re so on, darling! I’m gonna get you,” Ardyn said, while chasing his boyfriend through the royal gardens, as the blonde gunslinger giggled and continued darting and dodging the redhead. “Why are you so good at escaping me? No fair, Prompto!”

 

“You sore loser. Fine, I’ll let you win. Look, I’m not even running. Come and catch me,” Prompto said, while standing still and allowing his boyfriend to embrace him, as he chuckled and closed his blue eyes in contentment. “Let’s go get ice cream. Come on, Ardyn!”

 

XOXO

 

Upon returning to the palace, Prompto had begun bouncing and jumping around, attempting to steal and sprint off with his boyfriend’s chocolate ice cream cone. However, he had been failing in doing so, not jumping high enough to take off with his boyfriend’s ice cream cone. Even so, he had been given it soon enough, the redhead hugging him from behind and presenting the ice cream cone.

 

“Yay! The best boyfriend ever! You’re seriously so nice to me,” Prompto said, while stopping mid-moment and glancing up at the palace where he had sighted Prince Noctis in the balcony of his bedroom, as his bright blue orbs got captured and trapped inside of the prince’s stern and strict glare. “Just kidding, Ardyn! Strawberry is better. You can eat yours in peace now.”

 

“Are you okay, Prompto? You just look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Ardyn asked, while following the blonde’s stare and spotting Prince Noctis return inside of his bedroom with an accomplished grin, as the gunslinger gulped and appeared to have lost his appetite. “Is there something I should know of, Prompto? Is Prince Noctis giving you any trouble? The royal family can be such a pain sometimes.”

 

“Of course not! He wouldn’t do such a thing to me. He wouldn’t have time to, anyway. He’s busy dealing with his father’s illness right now,” Prompto explained, while releasing an exhausted sigh and shutting his sapphire eyes, as the redhead nodded but didn’t looked convinced at all. “I’m tired, Ardyn. It’s dark outside, too. Let’s just go to bed.”

 

XOXO

 

Once he had laid down in bed, Prompto had begun twisting and turning around almost immediately, trying to find a comfortable and comfy position but he just couldn’t. After all, he didn’t fit properly and precisely inside of his boyfriend’s embrace, not in the way a puzzle piece would complete each other. For this reason, he had crawled out of bed and grabbed his violin, deciding just to practice until he became weary and worn out of doing so.

 

_ You’ve plucked out my wings, _

_ sewn strings into my wrists, _

_ tethered me down to your lies, _

_ tied me down to your love. _

_ Now I live for the fantasy of you. _

_ It’s a hopeless cage I can’t escape from. _

 

Upon playing his violin, he had glanced up at the palace, his sapphire orbs once again getting caught and captured inside of Prince Noctis’s gaze. In an instant, he had spun around and ran inside of the gardens, his violin and singing hauntingly wafting throughout the moonlit night. Even so, he had been pursued into the darkness, his prince searching and scouring the royal gardens for him.

 

_ Oh, at first, I didn’t mind being a flightless bird. _

_ Your embrace was my wings, _

_ your eyes were my skies,  _

_ your love was my breeze. _

_ Now, I’ve fallen and crashed. _

_ I’m beyond repair _

 

As he hid inside of the grass maze, he had heard the sounds of boots thudding against pavement, his heart harshly pounding and pulsating from fear and fright. However, he had continued playing and singing, his sweet voice guiding Prince Noctis through the grass maze. Even so, he still changed positions inside of the grass maze, his body dancing and swaying around in the rhythm of the violin.

 

_ I had believed you could only uplift me _

_ Well, I know now you could also drown me, _

_ smother me with your sweet nothings. _

_ I don’t who to blame.  _

_ You or me? _

_ But, is there anyone really at fault here? _

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto had been found and pinned against the wall, his violin dropping and descending down onto the emerald bladed grass. Without hesitation, he had begun crying and sobbing, not caring about being heard by other individuals.  However, he was soon pulled into an embrace, arms wrapping and weaving around his waist like a missing puzzle piece fitting into place. 

 

“You can blame me, Prompto. I’m at fault. This happened all because of me,” Prince Noctis said, while running his hands up and down the blonde’s back, as his best friend sniffled and stared up at him. “I miss you, Prom. I want you back. I need you back. Nothing is the same without you.”

 

“I miss you, too. I miss you a lot. I can’t sleep without you. I’m just so tired, Noct. I’m so tired of feeling this way,” Prompto confessed, while burying his face into the prince’s chest, as lips brushed his forehead in a comforting and sympathetic manner. “Noctis?”

 

“Will you smile for me, Prompto? I just want to see you happy,” Prince Noctis asked, while the blonde wiped away his tears and trembling smiled, as the dark haired prince chuckled and embraced his best friend tighter. “Let’s go to my room. We both need to catch up on some sleep.”

 

“What are you saying? Noct, I can’t do that to - ” Prompto attempted, while being hushed with a mischievous grin, as he soon started stuttering and stammering. “Noct, I’m scared.”

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. You can trust me. I won’t hurt you,” Prince Noctis said, while leading him towards the palace, as the blonde blushed and followed closely behind. “Let’s say goodnight to my father first.”

 

“Of course, Noct. I’ve been meaning to ask. How is your father faring?” Prompto asked shyly, while gently squeezing his hand, as the ebony haired prince released an exhausted sigh and simply shrugged in defeat. “Oh, Noct! I’m sure he will recover. Your father is a strong man.”

 

XOXO

 

Even though he had been nervous, Prompto bowed before his king and smiled, sapphire orbs meeting with pale emerald green ones before darting away out of timidness. In an instant, he had heard an amused chuckle, giggles resonating throughout the bedroom and bouncing off of the walls. Immediately, he had blushed and became fearful, hiding behind then the prince and peeking a glance at the still laughing king every now and then.

 

“Oh, Prompto! I can’t believe I still intimidate you. Everytime I look at you, I can see how terrified you are. It is so funny,” King Regis said, while the blonde flushed more in color, as the dark haired prince simply sighed in annoyance and agitation. “I command respect of my citizens. But, I’m truly not a scary man.”

 

“Father, I had advised you to rest. Your should sleep some more. Then, the medicine will work better,” Prince Noctis, while holding his hand and comfortingly squeezing it, as the elderly king reached up and wiped teardrops off of his son’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry. I know I’m not as strong - ”

 

“Enough, Noctis! I don’t want to hear any of that. Now, I’ve made many mistakes. Because, I believed strength meant power. But, I was wrong. Strength does not mean power. Strength means loyalty. You are a caring and loving lad. You have friends who would die for you. That just shows how strong you are. You’re stronger than me as well. I don’t have friends like yours. I just have subjects, not friends,” King Regis said,  while pinching and pulling his son’s cheek, as the dark haired prince leaned down and embraced his father. “Oh, my darling boy! You’ve grown a lot. It seems like yesterday you were just five years old.”

 

“You’re such a silly old man. You shouldn’t reminisce. You should sleep. I’ll check on you in the morning,” Prince Noctis, while fixing the blankets and pillows, as his midnight blue orbs caught sight of the photo album atop the nightstand. “ I love you. See you in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight, Your Highness. I hope you feel better in the morning,” Prompto said, while bowing his head and hearing another chuckle, as his face flushed in color once more. “Um…”

 

“You’re a good friend of my son’s. I’ll trust you’ll continue doing just that,” King Regis said, while the blonde nodded in agreement, as the dark haired prince pulled him towards the threshold. “Goodnight, boys.”

 

XOXO

 

Once he had stepped inside of the bedroom, Prompto had heard the doors slam shut, flinching from the loud noise vibrating throughout the bedroom. In an instant, he had spun around, not surprised seeing his best friend’s frightened face. Without hesitation, he had hugged his prince, attempting to comfort and soothe his fear any way possible.

 

“He just won’t get better! His health keeps deteriorating and deteriorating. And if it keeps up, I’m going to lose him. I’m not ready to say goodbye yet and I’m not ready for the throne,” Prince Noctis cried out, while hugging him close and tight, as the blonde gunslinger just listened and remained silent. “The entire palace knows. And, I try to put on a brave face for them. But, I can’t keep doing it. I can’t keep denying the truth.” 

  
“You don’t have to keep being brave. You can be yourself. It’s just like His Highness said. Ignis and Gladio are here for you. And, I’m here for you, too. We’re all going to be here for you. You’re not alone,” Prompto said, while the prince pulled back and looked him in the eyes, as the blonde sniper smiled and giggled. “I have faith in you. With Ignis always scolding you and Gladio grilling you, I know you’re going to be an awesome king one day.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. What will I do without those two?” Prince Noctis said, while pulling him into his lap, as the blonde blushed and beamed bright red. “And, what will I do without you, Prompto?”

 

“Nothing, dude! I’m your best friend. You’ll die of boredom without me,” Prompto said, while earning a chuckle from the prince, as the arms around his waist tightened. “Noct?”

 

“Aren’t you more than a best friend, Prompto?” Prince Noctis asked, while lips started brushing his neck, as the blonde blissfully closed his sapphire orbs and snuggled closer. “Answer me, Prom.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness. I mean much more and I always will,” Prompto said, while being tossed and thrown onto the bed, as he gasped and glanced up at the playful prince. “I thought you said you were tried.”

 

“Have you forgotten? I’m never too tired for you,” Prince Noctis said, while grabbing his chin and kissing him gently and greedily, as Prompto moaned and wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck. “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
